Tales of Namco
by Bishoujo Senshi Zoe-chan
Summary: A small-town boy named Lium, in search of a childhood friend, finds himself in a peculiar world of many kingdoms. Along the way he meets many different characters such as Yuri Lowell (ToV), Anise Tatlin (TotA), and even the furry Klonoa. But his lost friend isn't his only problem; a dark force is rising that threatens to consume the world and the humans and spirits that live there
1. Enter Lium! The Unwilling Traver

~~Chapter 1~~

_...The world...is contaminated...the very creatures the great goddess created are a threat to her world...the only salvation lays in _her_...the power...of destruction..._

Lium practically jumped from his bed. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"Damn...", he said aloud, "That dream again..."

He looked around his small room. It wasn't much: four wooden walls, his shelf with old books and random plushies, his closet... Across the room he saw his reflection in his wall length mirror. The young man had short brown hair was a mess and his blue eyes looked as if they hardly got any sleep. Lium lived alone in a small house in the middle of the town of Namcoden. It was one of those middle-of-nowhere towns. Sighing he got out of bed, donned an emerald green jacket, grabbed a wooden sword by his bedside, and walked out the door. The jacket in question had 'S' like designs mirrored on each side of his chest and a symbol resembling a hawk on his back, all of which were in a lighter green. He had also worn plain brown leather gauntlets and knee-high travelers boots.

He headed into the woods to find something to eat. It was hard to find work in Namcoden so Lium would go after the many weak monsters that lived around town. Some of them even dropped gald which he could use to by _more_ food.

As he was walking a bladed boomerang whizzed by his nose. He stepped back and faced the direction it came from glaring. When he saw his attacker he sighed.

"Oh hey, Kayleigh. What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

A young girl was sitting in a tree. She had short red hair, which was well kept ,and large green eyes which had a mischievous twinkle. Her attire consisted of a light blue sleeveless dress that had darker blue tear-drop shapes along the hem of the skirt, detached lacy white sleeves with matching gloves, and she wore a pair of tall silver boots.

Kayleigh jumped down smiling, "Hi, Li! Hunting monsters again?"

She had no reason to ask. Though Kayleigh was the mayor's daughter, she always snuck out of town to watch Lium hunt.

Lium sighed, "What are you doing here? Aren't you the richest person in town?"

"Well yeah, but sitting around in the mansion is boring.", she said, "I'd rather be out fighting with you."

"Fighting?", he actually laughed, "This thing never did anything but snap a grey wolf's neck. I would hardly call what I do 'fighting'"

"Even if it's wood, it's still a sword!", she argued, "Not everyone in Namcoden can use a sword."

"Alright, you win.", he rolled his eyes, "So you wanna go 'fighting' with me then?"

Kayleigh just smiled and ran after him. Despite how he sometimes acted around her, Kayleigh was his best friend. They hung out together on a daily basis and she _was_ sneaking out of town just to be with him.

After walking for a while they spotted a grey wolf a few yards away.

"Over there, it's a monster!", yelled Lium.

"You remember how to fight, right?", asked Kayleigh smiling.

"No crap...", he glared back.

Lium and Kayleigh charged to the wolf and the battle begun.

"You can perform a basic attack by pressing the 'attack' (x) button!", Kayleigh said.

Lium pretended to ignore her and ran to the enemy slashing it.

"Enemies can attack too so defend with the 'guard' (square) button!"

The wolf jumped at him and he blocked it with his sword.

"Finally you can perform artes with the 'arte' (circle) button.", she said, "But watch your TP (technique points)."

Lium knocked his enemy into the air, "Fang Blade!"

Several hits later the wolf was gone and Lium picked up the gald it dropped.

"Only 15 gald? I can't even buy an apple gel with that..."

He pocketed the money and looked at Kayleigh.

"You could have kept your mouth shut.", he said, "I know how to fight."

She smiled, "Just wanted to be sure! Besides, saying it all aloud helps me remember."

"Well you can knock it off; you sound like a damn video game tutorial..."

He sheathed his sword and moved on, "With the little gald the monsters here drop, I'll be out here all day before I can pay for a decent meal."

"You need to get out of here, Lium.", said Kayleigh, "There's not enough for you in this small town."

"And go where?", he asked, "There's no way I can just _leave_ Namcoden."

Just then they saw a darker part of the forest where Lium had never been.

"Let's go over there.", he said, "Maybe the monsters are a _little_ tougher over there."

Kayleigh looked unsure, "It doesn't look safe; let's stay around the town."

"You can go back if you want. I need to make some gald.", he kept walking.

Kayleigh looked around nervously almost as if she could hear or see something Lium couldn't.

"Lium...for some reason", she spoke in almost a whisper, "I feel like I'll never see you again if you go in there..."

Lium looked back at her oddly.

"I'll be fine...", he said as he kept walking.

Kayleigh watched him disappear from sight.

As Lium continued, the woods seemed to get quieter and darker. To his dismay there didn't seem to be any monsters farther in.

'Damn...and I was sure there were going to be way more monsters farther from the town...'

Eventually he came to a small stone structure and he bent down and looked at it oddly.

"What's this?", he said aloud.

There was a message engraved into the stone: 'Salvation is coming...this world will soon be purified...the key of cleansing is near...'

Lium winced closing his eyes, 'This is like in my dream... What the hell?'

He wondered what it all meant. Suddenly he heard an all too familiar scream.

"Kayleigh?!", he called whipping his head around.

He ran back towards the town as fast as he could. Suddenly he found her motionless on the ground in front of a tall black stallion with wings and a single horn on it's head.

Lium drew his sword and faced the beast, "What did you do to my friend?!"

The stallion silently charged towards him. He knew he couldn't block it so he went to move out of the way but he was stuck.

"The hell?! I can't move!"

Futilely he attempted to defend himself with his wooden sword and the beast struck him, knocking him down. As Lium fell, the world seemed to fade to black as he lost consciousness. He never even felt himself hit the ground.

"Colonel, what do you make of this?"

"Hmm...my guess is a very clumsy thief. Poor idiot tripped and knocked himself unconscious before even breaking into the castle..."

Lium could hear faint voices but couldn't make any sense of them.

'Who are they talking about...? Wait...am I alive...?'

He lazily opened his eyes to see a tall brown-haired man with red eyes looking at him intently.

"Oh my,he's awakening, Captain.", said the brown-haired man.

"Well what do you suppose we do? We can't have him getting aggressive."

"An excellent point. Sorry, but I need you to sleep a little longer...", and with that he slugged Lium in the face sending him into yet another state of unconsciousness.

~~End of chapter 1...~~


	2. Escape the Dungeon! Yuri to the Rescue!

~~Chapter 2~~

Lium wasn't fully conscious but he could feel he was laying on a cold, stiff, and bumpy surface. As he awoke he realized that he was on the hard rocky floor of a dungeon's cell. He jumped up, his eyes wide and ran to the bars.

"What am I doing here?!", he yelled, "Let me the hell out of this dump!"

The dungeon appeared to be empty though with not even a warden in the hall.

"Give it a rest. They're not gonna just let you out..."

He was surprised to hear a voice somewhere to the left of him. The voice was male, and from the sound of it he was a year or two older than Lium.

"Who are you?", asked Lium, "Where are you?"

"I'm the same as you...their prisoner. And I'm next door from you.", the voice said, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Just how to get out of here...", said Lium who was now leaning against the wall.

"Wish I could help you there...", his neighbor said.

Just then they heard a far off door open and footsteps growing closer from down the hall. The brown haired man from before came to Lium's cell. It was easier to see this time around and he could tell the man wore a dark blue military-style uniform and glasses that framed his piercing red eyes.

"So sorry for the rude welcome before", said the man bowing slightly, "It wouldn't have been possible for me to examine you had you been awake. I am Colonel Jade Curtiss of the 3rd division Pakuman military."

Lium gritted his teeth at Jade, "I don't give a crap who you are! Why the hell am I here?!"

"You better watch that temper of your.", Jade said calmly, "And you should know exactly why you are here: trespassing on castle grounds, wielding a sword, sound familiar?"

The tall slender man wore a sarcastic smirk on his face which caused Lium's blood pressure to rise.

"What do you mean-?", he realized he had no idea were he was. Pakuman military? Castle?

"I swear, I didn't trespass on anything! I was hunting outside of Namcoden and I was attacked by a monster-", he was racking his brain for a possible answer, "They must have dumped me here while I was unconscious! And Kayleigh...she's gone..."

"Hmm...an interesting tale indeed. However the contents are all of the place and your annunciation has much to be desired. Do work on that while I'm gone.", Jade had his eyes closed and was scratching his chin, "After reporting to his majesty I will return to hear more. I'll even bring tea a biscuits."

He bowed slightly again as he went back down the hall to the invisible door. Lium went back to the bars, his eyes filled with anger.

"But I didn't DO anything!", when he was sure Jade was gone he sighed and sat down, "Damn...now what...?"

There was a moment of silence before he heard movement from the other cell, "Don't worry, I'll get you out..."

"Huh?, Lium looked to his left, "How?"

Just then the door opened again and a soldier walked down the hall to the cell near Lium's.

"Mr Yuri Lowell, your sentence is up..."

The door was unlocked and as he walked out, Lium got the first look of his former neighbor: Yuri was indeed older than him and had long blackish hair. His tailed long coat was black as well. The young man was thin and had a laid-back expression. He walked very close to the soldier as they passed Lium's cell and down the hall. As they went out of view, Lium felt something fly into his lap. He looked down and saw a ring of rusty keys.

_Whoe...Nice..._

Before long Lium had taken back his equipment and was up in the castle trying to find a way out. He ran down the hallways with no idea where he was going. As he turned a corner he ran into a guard.

"Halt!", the guard yelled and drew his sword.

"Damn! Not here...", Lium swore under his breath.

The guard ran at him, sword drawn. Lium blocked his attack and hit him with Fang Blade. After a combo of normal attacks, the guard fell.

Lium's eyes widened, "Is he...dead?"

Just then, even more guards came from around the corner.

"There he is!"

"He's the escaped prisoner!"

"Get him!"

"Damn! Just go away!", Lium got down knowing full well he couldn't fight them all.

They were all charging with their weapons drawn and for a second Lium thought this was the end for him.

"Azure Edge!"

Just then the guards were hit by a blue spark. Yuri ran in front of Lium with a sword drawn.

"Let's get out out of here.", he said, "Can you fight?"

Lium nodded and got up. Yuri ran over to the two remaining guards. He hit both with a vertical cut and another blue spark struck them.

"Azure edge!", he yelled.

Lium charged at them and finished them off with Yuri's help. Yuri sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, "You should pick you battles wiser..."

"Come on.", Yuri grabbed Lium's arm and ran to a statue of a winged woman and pushed it forward; the base moved to reveal a passage way.

"It's a secret way out; let's go."

They both descended the latter and left the castle.

They came up outside from the bottom of another statue. Lium was surprised to see it was already nighttime. They were in the middle of a large city but there was no time to stop and look.

"We need to get as far away from the city as possible.", Yuri said.

"Yeah...", Lium nodded in agreement, "Thanks, Mr. Lowell. You just put yourself in danger again, and right after they let you go..."

"It's not a problem", he said casually, "And call me Yuri. I know the guards and the warden really well at this point..."

Lium didn't think he wanted to know what Yuri was referring to. Finally they reached the edge of the city.

"There's a forest a ways south from here.", Yuri said, "We'll stop there."

"Thank you for everything.", Lium said again.

"You can stop thanking me. That's enough!", Yuri laughed, "Listen, there's someone I've been pursuing. He's the reason I was arrested in the first place. Mind if I accompany you for a bit?"

"Of course not.", said Lium, "You are the best sword fighter I ever met. Besides, I'm looking for someone too."

"Any idea were they went to?", he asked.

"Um...no...", Lium admitted.

"It's okay", Yuri said, "We'll find them together..."

~~~~~Skit 1: Criminals ~~~~~

Lium- "Um, Hey Lowell?"

Yuri- "Just Yuri is fine. Didn't I tell you before?"

Lium- "Er, Right...Yuri. Why did you help me escape from there?"

Yuri- "I'm not sure. I guess I just understood you."

Lium- "The being innocent part or the searching for someone part."

Yuri- "The _criminal _part."

Lium- "W-what?! I told you, I'm innocent!"

Yuri- "It doesn't matter. You were _searching_ for something and old Curtiss thought you looked suspicious. Voila, instant criminal. Innocent or not, it's your fault."

Lium- "Did they find you the same way?"

Yuri- "More or less. There was this man who vandalized something back in town and I chased after him. That's all. I tracked him down, broke into his house, got in a fight with the royal guards and that's how I met you."

Lium- "So you _are_ a criminal! And you're lecturing me about looking suspicious..."

The two headed for the forest and were soon deep in enough to be safe, from the guards at least. Suddenly Lium heard rustling in the bushes; something was in there.

"Yuri...we aren't alone..."

Yuri silently faced the bushes with narrow eyes and drew his sword. Lium did too. The bush kept rustling until two yellow eyes stared at them from the inside.

"Here it comes!", called Yuri, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!", replied Lium, smirking.

He was going to show Yuri what he could really do. Just then, the creature emerged from the bushes. Lium gasped and lowered his sword feeling underwhelmed.

"You're kidding me...", he sighed

"Wahoo!"

~~End of chapter 2...~~


	3. Wahoo! The Sorcerer's Ring Awaits Inside

~~Chapter 3~~

The creature burst from the bushes and stood defensively. It was unlike any monster Lium had seen. It wore a blue outfit with a huge zipper on the top, gloves, and a blue cap with a gold pin on it. Yuri went to attack it but Lium grabbed his arm.

"Stop!", he said, "That little guy's not dangerous."

He slowly approached the creature and bent down.

"What the hell are you doing?", he yelled, "It'll bite your fingers off or something."

Lium reached into his bag and gave the animal an apple gel. It sniffed the gel, picked it up and ate it.

It smiled at Lium and cried out, "Wahoo!"

Lium got up, "Told you. What kinda wild animal wears clothes?"

Yuri sighed, "I guess it's somebody's pet. Let's move on..."

Suddenly the creature grabbed Lium's arm and pulled him in one direction, "Ruprudu! Ruprudu!"

"Whoe-hold on!", Lium said, "Hey Yuri, I think this guy is trying to show us something."

"Let go of him!", he said sternly, "Look at his hat: that's the Pakuman military's emblem. That thing must belong to them, like a watchdog."

"Would the military really send a furry anthropomorphic...thing to get us?" he asked, "Besides, he looks like a cat...or a bunny."

"Fine", sighed Yuri, "but I'm out at the first sign of soldiers, okay?"

"Wahoo!", yelled the cat/bunny smiling.

The creature lead them to a cave and looking around skeptically they followed. Inside was what looked like an ancient temple.

"Wow...", said Lium in awe, "It looks like one of those dungeons from those fantasy books I read as a kid."

"Well don't wander TOO far into your fantasy world, Li.", cautioned Yuri, "There could be monsters...or even soldiers anywhere..."

They came to a room with a large stone door in the center of the wall on the other side. They ran up to it and Yuri examined it.

"I'm no dungeon crawling expert but I'd say we need a certain key to open this..."

Lium looked at the side of the door.

"There's a round depression here", he said, "Kinda like you need to insert an orb or something."

"Wahoo!", yelled the creature.

He was pointing to another depression at the other end of the door.

"So we need two...", thought Yuri, "There were some other hallways in this temple. Let's check them out."

The three backtracked and sure enough there were two paths branching out from where they entered. They headed down the left hallway and when they got to the end they saw a stone golem carrying a red sphere.

"That looks like the key.", said Lium.

"Hmm...', thought Yuri aloud, "It looks like we need to defeat enemies to progress through this temple."

"What do you think's at the end of this temple?", asked Lium.

"Ruprudu!", shouted the cat-like creature.

"Whatever it is HE sure wants it.", said Yuri, "Guess he's not affiliated with the military after all."

Lium headed for the golem and the fight began.

First he charged at the golem and hit it with a combo of slashes. Yuri joined in and hit it with Azure Edge. The creature tried to fight too but was pretty useless; he was didn't move very fast and even his jumps were slow and floaty. The most he'd ever do was run up to the golem and hit it before running away. Finally the golem fell and they were all rewarded with gald and the red orb.

"Awesome, one more left!", said Lium happily.

"Yeah, it must be one the other side of the temple.", said Yuri, "I'm worried about our friend however. If he gets hurt he'll be getting in the way. He can't even fight."

"Manya!", screamed the creature, "Du Niuminia!"

"Cut him some slack, Yuri, he doesn't even have a weapon.", Lium said defensively.

"He's a monster. Can he even USE a weapon?", he asked.

The creature yelled something indistinguishable and the other two sighed.

They started moving again and headed down the other hall. Sure enough they saw another golem carrying a blue sphere identical to their red one. They charged at the monster and started the next fight. As soon as Lium and Yuri ran at the golem to attack it, the beast swung it's arms and sent them flying. The cat-like creature tried to harm it as well but the beast just punched him out of the way as if he was no more than a plushie.

"Magya!", he screamed in pain.

Yuri faced the monster and slashed the air horizontally, "Azure Edge!"

The golem was hit with the spark and as it fell back, Lium attacked it with a string of slashes. Finally the golem went down and they claimed the blue orb.

"Great, now let's open that door.", Lium said.

They headed back to the central room. At the door they inserted the two orbs. The door started glowing purple and opened.

"That was easy enough", said Yuri, "Let's go."

They headed inside and saw the room ahead was small and round. In the center of the room stood a pillar with what appeared to be a small gold ring. Upon closer examination, it had a jewel embedded at the top and there was some kind of writing engraved in the ring itself.

Yuri gasped, "This can't be..."

"What?", asked Lium, looking confused.

"The Sorcerer's Ring.", he said, "It's a ring in legends said to grant it's wielder magic. It's also said to appear in other worlds and dimensions but I don't believe that part."

"Sounds valuable", said Lium, "But why do you think it's the Sorceror's Ring?"

Just then the cat-beast grabbed the ring from the pedestal. A light enveloped it as the ring grew in his hand. The beast looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me find the Wind Ring.", he said in clear English, Hi! "I'm Klonoa!"

Yuri and Lium both stepped backwards in shock.

"Whoe!", yelled Lium, "He can talk?!"

"It must be the power of the Sorcerer's Ring", said Yuri, "It's translating. That's the only answer; monsters can't talk."

Klonoa jumped onto Yuri's head and pulled his ears angrily.

"Of course I can talk! I speak Phantomile!", he yelled, "And I'm not a monster; I'm the Dream Traveler!"

Lium watched Yuri and Klonoa fight and sighed, "His voice, he sounds like a little kid..."

"Well no offense, 'Dream Traveler', but you're kinda in the way.", said Yuri pulling Klonoa off of himself, "It's clear to me that you are not from the military, but you can't fight either. Me and Lium can't babysit you. We are kinda on the run."

"I can too fight! Watch this!", Klonoa aimed the Sorcerer's Ring at a small statue, "Wind Bullet!"

A blast of wind shot from the ring and the statue burst sending shards of rock everywhere.

Lium was enthused, "Wow, that was awesome! How did you do that?"

"It's the Wind Ring", said Klonoa smirking, "I can't fight without it and that's why I needed your help after I lost it in this dungeon."

"How did you 'loose' it? It was right on a table in the middle of the room!", exclaimed Yuri, "Anyways, it's called the 'Sorcerer's Ring', not the 'Wind Ring'. That's a very popular legend."

"Well in my world it's called the 'Wind Ring' and it belongs to me!", glared Klonoa.

"Who cares what it's called?", said Lium holding his hands out between the two, "The important thing is that we have it, and now Klonoa can fight."

"Yeah, I can fight...", said Klonoa, "...but what is this 'we' have it stuff? I have the ring, and I need it to save Lolo!"

"What?", yelled Lium now getting angry, "I though we helped you get the ring. You're not going to help us?"

"Lium, it's fine.", said Yuri, "It's good to help those who need it. I'm sorry I questioned you, Klonoa. I'm just glad you aren't with the Pakuman military."

Lium sighed. He knew finding his way home as well as that horse wouldn't be easy and he was thankful Yuri was accompanying him. Still, things would be easier if they had a bigger team.

Lium, Yuri, and Klonoa had started out of the temple. As they emerged into the woods they heard a voice. It sounded like a young girl.

"So I was right, you WERE going into that dungeon. I bet you got the treasure too.", a giant yellow...thing fell down in front of them and made the ground vibrate underneath them.

It stood on two legs and was about six feet tall. It didn't seem organic as it had stitches all over it's face as well as eyes that looked like crudely sewn on buttons, pointed ears, and a big toothy grin. Sure enough a young girl was standing on the thing's giant head.

"Hand over the treasure...or die! 3"

~~End of chapter 3...~~


	4. Stop Thief! Anise the Puppet Master

~~Chapter 4~~

The girl stood atop the giant cat-like doll and crossed her arms, smirking. Lium glanced at Yuri oddly and back at her. She had black hair in twin tails, tan skin, hazel eyes, and wore what looked like a long pink vest with coat-tails

"That's highly unlikely. Just who the hell are you, Kid?"

"I am not a kid, you bastard! I am Anise Tatlin Master Thief Artes Wielding Puppet Controller! And this is Tokunaga."

Even Yuri's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword. Lium gasped and stepped forward.

"Really, Yuri? She's a little girl!", he put his arms out and held him back.

Yuri simply pushed him back, calmly, "So you are going to kill us? Guess I need to defend myself."

"You're darn right!", yelled Anise and Tokunaga charged at Yuri.

Yuri closed his and lifted his sword, "Azure Edge!" The blue shockwave got underneath the charging patchwork beast and knocked it off of it's paws. Anise lost her seating and was flung helplessly into the air. Opening his eye, Yuri ran up the tree closest behind him, kicked off and grabbed Anise in midair. The doll crashed into the trees behind it and Yuri landed on his feet.

"Whoops...", he said, "I appears I'm still alive. Oh well..."

He placed Anise on her feet, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of gald, tossing it to the thief.

"This is for your troubles. Now get out of here while you're still safe. The Pakuman Knights are after us.", he started away towards Lium and Klonoa.

Anise looked at the pouch in her hand, and threw it on the ground, glaring, "This is hardly pocket change! I came here for the Sorcerer's Ring!"

Klonoa walked over to Anise and held the ring out like a weapon. She was at least a head taller than him.

"No way! I'm not giving it to you!", he yelled in a high-pitched voice, "I brought it from another world to save my friend!"

For a few seconds Anise just stared at Klonoa and looked at him intently. The she picked him up, and started squeezing him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute! I wanted the Sorcerer's Ring but now I have the ring and this thing! Anise Tatlin Master Thief Artes Wielding Puppet Controller wins!", the girl yelled jumping up and down.

Lium got behind her, hit her over the head and held her in his left hand and Klonoa in his right. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"We are still using him, thank you very much.", he said glaring at her and tossing Klonoa to Yuri, "Listen, we are both criminals and you are a thief so don't you think it would be better to travel together? Hate to break it to you but you're jailbait if the knights catch you alone out here!"

Yuri started slow clapping and dropped Klonoa to the ground, receiving a glare from the bunnycat, "Nicely said Mr. She's-a-Little-Girl. What do you say, Ms. Tatlin? Come with us, remain safe from the Pakumen Knights, and you can ever hold on to the Sorcerer's Ring...and this little...fuzzball."

Lium put Anise back on her feet and she groaned. Finally she snapped her fingers and her large stitched beasty came to life. Tokunaga leapt up towards them and Lium raised his sword, but to his surprise the doll shrunk and Anise caught it before putting it on like a backpack. She ran over to Klonoa who made a face when she picked him up.

"You got a deal, but only because it's you who needs me!", she said pointing to herself proudly, "I'm an artes user and you need someone who can cast artes."

"You little bra-", Lium started over to her and Yuri put his hand out to stop him.

"Then we are lucky to have you with us, Ms. Tatlin.", he said as he smiled and made a slight bow.

Anise smiled and put Klonoa back on his feet and walked passed them, her eyes close and smiling with her hands behind her back.

"That's more like it...", she said, "You guys obviously came from the castle so to avoid the knights, we want to head it this direction. Let's go!"

Lium sighed, "Yuri, why'd you have to go and make that brat feel special?"

Yuri laughed, "Come on, it will be easier this way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skit 2: Yuri the Lady's Man~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lium- "Wow, Yuri. You are really good with kids. If it was me, I would have lost it."

Yuri- "*laughs* Don't get me wrong. I was just playing along with her. I can't stand kids most of the time. But I know how to treat girls."

Lium- "How to treat girls? I never realized you were a lady's man."

Yuri- "H-hey, stop putting words in my mouth. I like everyone the same, okay."

Lium- "Huh? Wait, then are you bi-?"

Yuri- "*flustered* I said stop!"

Anise lead the way for what seemed like 10 minutes or so until they got to a main road. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"We want to keep traveling south on this road until we reach Sassac.", she acted like she was giving big important orders, "There we can restock on supplies and find a cheap inn."

"Wow Anise, you are really smart.", said Klonoa, "I thought you were just a stuck up little brat!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Lium's head, "Who the hell died and made her leader?"

Anise glared at him, "I heard that, you jerk!"

"Good, your hearing works, you bit-", Yuri cut Lium off.

"Shush...quiet...", Yuri carried on, glancing around.

Lium listened closely but heard nothing, "You heard something?"

"No...", he continued to walk ahead, "I just want you guys to be quiet."

It was Yuri who got hit over the head by Anise now. Tokunaga had grown and she was using the doll to reach Yuri's height.

"You dumbass!", she yelled and hit him again.

"No, he's pretty smart, Anise.", laughed Klonoa, "It sure worked!"

Anise had started chasing Klonoa in circles down the northern Sassac road. Lium groaned and Yuri couldn't help throwing his head back and laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sassac: Small Trading Village ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Sassac, the trading village was busier than one would have expected. Crowds were flocking around caravans and open shop windows. Though the town was small, it seemed bigger with all of the people gathering. Yuri was opening his coin pouch.

"Okay team, we need gels, panacea bottles, and maybe some life bottles. How much do we have all together?", he started counting his coins.

Lium dug into his pocket and did the same, "67...68...69...270 gald all together."

Yuri made a face, "That's it? Well we're going to be hard pressed. I have 450 here and apple gels are 150 here."

Lium made a face of discouragement and Anise started to rummaged threw a pouch in Tokunaga and pulled out a large and heavy looking sack.

"How much...do you think is...in here?", Anise's face was bright red as she lifted the bag and dropped it on the ground.

Lium's eyes widened and Yuri crossed his arms, smirking.

"Wow, I am impressed...", mused Yuri, shaking his head, "You are indeed a valuable member of our team, Ms Tatlin."

Anise blushed, holding her hands together, and shaking her head left and right, "You're so flattering, Yuri. And handsome! If only you were rich!"

"Right...", Yuri laughed shaking his head again, "Well, let's by a full item set and be on our way again. Afterwards we can head to the castle in my hometown. I'm sure we can get help there."

Anise's eyes widened, "You live in a castle?! Than you really are a rich prince!"

Lium and Klonoa jumped in shock, "Seriously?! Yuri's a prince?!"

Yuri sighed, "I'll leave that to your imaginations. Now let's go..."

Anise was jumping and skipping with joy and Klonoa skipped after her. Lium watched them and sighed. He himself was sure that they had the wrong idea but he'd hit Yuri up about it later. It was time to shop. Then he noticed that Anise didn't pick up her huge money back. About to grab it, a figure in a brown-haired person in a red outfit, ran past and grabbed the money bag.

Lium ran after them, "Thief! That's our gald!"

Just then, he heard a scream and turned seeing that another figure, with a cloth mask, was pulling at the Sorcerer's Ring and Klonoa was trying desperately to get it back. The person kicked Klonoa and followed after the first person.

"MAGYAAAA!", Klonoa went flying and hit the ground, skidding. Yuri picked him up and started after the people.

"Lium!", he shouted, "Grab Anise and follow me east. I know those clothes; they were assassins from the Yamakaze clan!"

Lium ran back and found the little girl lost in the crowd. She looked lonely and confused.

"Prince Yuri?", she called, "Where did you go?!"

Grabbing her, he ran to the eastern gate like Yuri had instructed. Anise's eyes widened and she beat his back with her fist.

"Let me go, you pervert!", she yelled.

"Shut up!", Lium yelled, trying to be heard by her over the crowds and her own screaming, "Some thieves stole the Sorcerer's Ring and our gald. Yuri went after them."

Anise went quiet now feeling guilty. Lium sighed and patted her head as he left Sassac.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Where's Kayleigh? The Mysterious Groper

~~Chapter 5~~

Kayleigh had arrived somewhere very dark and she couldn't see the floor beneath her, the walls around her, or least of all the ceiling above her. To say she was afraid was and understatement and she began inching herself forward as not to make a false move. She held her palms out in front of herself and finally found what felt to be a rock wall.

I must be inside a cave...she thought and began inching along the wall.

The girl heard a sound and instantly froze; footsteps. No, hoofsteps? Suddenly she heard breathing and slowly turned around. She was staring at a pair of slanted red eyes. Kayleigh fell backward screaming as a horse's whinny sounded loudly. As she hit the cold stone ground, a light above the eyes started to glow and illuminated the cave. The black winged stallion bent it's neck down to her. Suddenly his body started to glow as bright as the horn, or rather crystal atop of his head and his body began to change shape. A man with short black hair and red eyes stood before her. He was dressed in a long black jacket that hung like a robe past his knees that was decorated with silver designs like an enchanted fire against a night ski and gauntlets that matched. His pants and shoes were simple and black however and the same horn-like crystal rose from his forehead. Just as the stallion had, he was bent over and gently took Kayleigh's hand. He had a calm aura about him though the girl could still sense malevolence.

"I'm sorry I had to contact you in this matter, m'lady.", he said helping her to her feet, "You have something very precious and I had to pull you aside to inform you."

Kayleigh who still looked shocked and a little bit scared narrowed her eyes, "W-where am I? And what happened to Lium?"

The man who seconds ago was a stallion rubbed his chin in feigned confusion, "Lium? Could that have been the boy who I met? He's lost now I'm afraid. Probably looking for you."

He smirked; up until now he had shown now real emotion. Stepping closer to Kayleigh, he came closer. Shaking her head, she slowly backed away before tripping on the uneven ground and falling once more.

"Keep away!", she screamed, "I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't care! I'm the mayor's daughter; nothing else!"

The man closed his unnaturally red eyes and shook his head, "You are wrong, girl. You don't know anything about yourself..."

He raised his palm above her and a sphere of purplish energy began to form. Kayleigh closed her eyes and screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Hither and yon: Wind Needle!"

A green spear flew out from behind Kayleigh and struck the man in arm. Scowling he pulled back and the orb vanished from his hand.

"What the devil...?", he grumbled, gritting his teeth.

A girl with pink hair so light it appeared white and red ends flew over Kayleigh, wielding a peculiar staff that had some resemblance to a rifle. She wore a light blue tee shirt with orange suspenders and matching shorts, along with black leggings and green gloves. Her eyes were wide and she appeared overly energetic. Bending over, she grabbed Kayleigh's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Run!", she yelled, still smiling and dragged Kayleigh in the direction she came in.

The man turned back into a stallion and started after them. The father the two girls ran, the lighter it gradually grew. Though the peculiar girl was smiling with an open mouth, Kayleigh remained terrified. Their pursuer was catching up with natural speed.

"He's gaining on us!", Kayleigh cried.

Glancing up at the ceiling as they ran, the girl's eyes lit up as she saw a huge boulder. Passing it, she raised her shot-staff and blasted at the ceiling between them and the beast. The boulder and a bunch of debris started crashing down and the stallion came to a halt. The girls ran towards the exit as the tunnel was blocked off. Once outside, they both bent over panting.

"A-amazing...", Kayleigh said quietly still catching her breath, "W-we escaped..."

"Darn right!", the other girl said more loudly than Kayleigh: apparently she had already recovered, "They don't call me Pascal the Adventurer for nothing!"

Kayleigh stood all the way up finally regaining her energy. As she stood up completely in the light of day, Pascal's eyes widened.

"Y-you're her?!", a huge smile crossed the bubbly girl's face and she threw her arms around her.

Kayleigh was shocked and her cheeks became bright red, "W-what are you doing to me? Ah! And watch what you're touching!"

Pascal jumped back in a closed eyed, opened mouthed smile, "I found her and I touched her! This is so awesome! Do you feel the awesome? I've never felt so much awesome since that one time when I went-"

She loudly screamed with joy, jumping up and down.

Kayleigh sighed in an annoyed manner, "What is going on here? Why are you so excited?!"

Pascal stopped cheering in midair and gave her a strange look, "You mean you don't know? B-but your in all the temple paintings and the archeology books! Okay, well not all of them. Not that many at all really... I just wanted to know who the heck you were...but you don't even know."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!", Kayleigh growled, "I know who I am; I'm the daughter of the mayor of Namcoden. I'm not sure who you think I am but I am not!"

Kayleigh balled up her fists and her face was pink with frustration. Pascal jumped back and put her hands forward.

"Whoe!", the girl yelled looking shocked, "Calm down, I'm sure there must be an explanation, or a coincidence, or..."

She got close to Kayleigh and squinted, looking her up and down. Kayleigh gritted her and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead.

"...What?", she asked.

Pascal didn't answer right away, "Hm... Are you a cosplayer?"

Kayleigh threw her arms down, "Why would I dress like somebody I don't even know?"

"Dunno, you've got me there!", laughed Pascal, "Here's an idea. Let's head back to my house. I'm sure my cousin can help you! She's like an older sister to me and she's super smart! I bet she can tell us were Namcaboobie Town or whatever you said is! Let's go!"

Kayleigh couldn't see any other options here but to follow Pascal. She was a bit of and airhead but she was nice and it appeared she was skilled with artes.

~~Skit 3 The Genius of Pascal~~

Kayleigh- "Hey, Pascal was it?"  
Pascal- "Yup, just like the genius! Oh wait, that's me!"  
Kayleigh- "Um, right... That weapon you use...it's a bit unique."  
Pascal- "Correcto Mundo! It's a shot-staff; part shotgun/part mage staff. I made it myself!"  
Kayleigh- "*wide eyed* Y-you made that? Wow, I guess you really are some kind of genius..."  
Pascal- "Guilty as charged, sister! But it was nothing really. Just a bit of jiggery pokery."  
Kayleigh- "*skeptically* Jiggery pokery? Is that a scientific term?"  
Pascal- "It is if I said it! But really, these things just come to me. I say to myself, 'Pascal, what kind of tool should I use? I like getting all 'expelliarmus' but I also like going 'pew pew'' And then it hit me. So I took a rifle in one hand and a staff in the other and went 'Fuuuu-sioooooon-HA'!"  
Kayleigh- "*sigh* I don't know what else to say, Pascal. You are just amazing..."

When the finally arrived at Pascal's house, Kayleigh gasped with astonishment. First of all, it was a huge country house painted white and had a large windmill attached to the left side of the front door. It was what was beyond the house that really amazed her. This huge windmill home was on the top of a tall cliff overlooking a quaint little village. Her eyes lit up with awe and she was about to ask Pascal about it but the self-proclaimed genius adventurer was already opening the door.

"Come on! Why are you just staring at that lame old village? You need to see the inside of my house; it is awesome!", Pascal disappeared inside.

Kayleigh groaned, "Pascal! It's not lame, it's beautiful. Whoever decided to build here was a real genius."

Still, Kayleigh followed Pascal inside. What made up the interior was indescribable; all sorts of machines were everywhere. There were gears, pistons, and lots of metal things that Kayleigh didn't even know the names of. There was also a huge table in the first room covered with beakers, test tubes, and plastic tubes that connected one container to the other. And they all contained different colored liquids in them being mixed, boiled, or transferred from one jar to another. On the right side of the house was a staircase leading to the second floor. The buildings second story was like a ring around the house with walls on the outer side and railings on the inside, so one could see above them if they were in the middle of the first floor. There appeared to be telescopes, globes, and a bunch of bookshelves up there. A white-haired woman in a long brown coat was upstairs near a shelf and reading a book. Pascal smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Raine! Raine! I'm home!", Pascal ran over to the woman smiling, "Guess what? I was exploring that cave that's a good three miles behind us and I found this big uni-pega-sissy-horse thing, and I ran, and then I found her! And...I...touched...her!"

The woman named Raine gasped when she saw Kayleigh and she put down the book she was reading. Kayleigh could see that she didn't appear that old; in her early 30s maybe. The woman came up to her and put on a pair of glasses from her pocket.

"She really does look like her...", Raine looked the girl over making her uncomfortable once again, "Fascinating!"

She left to go to a bookshelf and Kayleigh sighed, "I look like who exactly?"

The studious looking woman placed a couple books on a table near the bookshelves and beckoned Kayleigh over. Actually curious this time, Kayleigh walked over as Raine opened the bigger of the two books to a bookmarked page. There was a print of what looked like a hand painted picture of...her. Kayleigh's eyes widened. The girl in the picture had the same red hair as her and a dress just like hers. After she had a good enough look, Raine closed the book and replaced it with another. This one looked more like a scrap book or journal and one one page there were black and white pictures of cave drawings, stained-glass windows, and other effigies of her, all in different styles but with the same attire. Kayleigh looked like she was about to faint and Pascal brought over a chair for her to sit in.

"W-who is she?", Kayleigh asked, her head swimming.

Raine put away the books and turned back to her with a blank expression on her face, "I'm not sure but the fact that all these pictures are the same and that you just found out about them...well...it's disturbing."

Kayleigh had no idea what to say or do. She had never done anything in her life to merit people making art of her. This was terrifying, like some story her nanny used to tell her by the fireplace. Pascal looked back and forth between Raine's serious expression and Kayleigh's terrified one.

"Oh my gosh. Th-this is super creepy!", she said.

After a second Kayleigh got up, "Th-thank you for everything, um...Professor. I-I think I need to get some air."

"Just call me Raine", she said smiling warmly, "Please, come back after you have walked for a bit. I'm sure Pascal didn't bring you here just to scare you."

"I'll walk with her too!", Pascal said running around the table to her, "There's a weirdo out there so us girls need to stick together!"

Kayleigh looked up and smiled at Pascal. She was actually really glad for her company right now.

"Thanks Pascal."

"No problem! Hey, getting a fright like that really gets my appetite up. There's a great bakery in town; let's go! Raine, I'm borrowing some gald."

Raine sighed and shook her head as the two girls went downstairs.

~~~~~End of Chapter 5~~~~~


	6. Raine Sage and the Dancer of Death

~Tales of Namco Chapter 6~

Pascal lead Kayleigh down the hill to the village below. Although it didn't seem like anything special to Pascal, Kayleigh thought it looked amazing; like something out of a storybook. Everything had that old English look to it with small houses panted white with simple fences and wooden windows. Goods and supplies were being carried by goat-like creatures on cobblestone roads. Everyone they past called to Pascal and waved and she'd wave back.

"Wow, Pascal. You are really popular here!", Kayleigh exclaimed. "Yeah...but that's mostly because this village is so tiny.", Pascal made a bored expression and put her hands behind her head, "Plus when you're the only mage in Halten living on a hill top I guess that might make you a little famous. Anyways, let's hit that bakery!"

Pascal went ahead and turned a corner. She headed into a small house with a large window in front where shelves of brightly decorated cakes and pastries were. The sign above the door simply read 'Halten Bakery'. As Kayleigh entered, Pascal was already standing at the counter. A heavy-set woman on the other side smiled and approached her.

"Why hello, Pascal. Come back again, have you?", the baker asked rhetorically.

"Yup! Just can't stay away from your bakery!", the mage answered, "Of course it's really the only place of interest around this boring town."

Kayleigh gasped and walked up to her glaring, "Pascal! That is no way to speak to your neighbors!"

The baker laughed, "I don't blame the great mage of Halten for becoming bored tending to our mundane needs. You are always conjuring rain for our crops or fire for our stoves. By the way, who is your friend, Pascal?"

"This is Kayleigh. I rescued her from a monster in that cave over passed the hill. I haven't used magic like that for a while!", she smiled and tightly hugged Kayleigh, who looked less than thrilled.

"Well, as I seem to recall I was low on funds that day you kept my oven burning when I ran out of my usual firewood. How does a free bag of cookies sound?"

"Is that a trick question?!", Pascal yelled letting go of Kayleigh nearly sending her to the ground, "You are AWESOME!"

The baker laughed and handed her a large paper bag of assorted treats, "Here you go. Just be sure to share with your new friend."

"Thank you very much!", Pascal grabbed the bag and Kayleigh and ran out of the building.

Picking a nearby bench the two girls sat down and started sharing the pastries.

"Wow Pascal, the villagers seem to rely on you a lot.", Kayleigh pointed out admiring her, "Though I could sense that the baker could tell that you need to get out. I have a friend like you..."

She grew quiet, thinking about Lium and wondering where he was now.

"Yeah...but hey, where else would I go?", Pascal asked smiling, "The villagers here need me. There are tons of other mages out there so I'm sure the rest of the world is fine without the great Pascal!"

"Lady Pascal! Is that _you_?!" The two girls looked up raising their eyebrows as a young man jumped down from a nearby roof and landed on his feet.

He had spiked green hair, brown eyes, and wore an open vest and shorts. His vest was orange with red thunder bolt-like designs embroidered on the front and back and his shorts were light brown with darker brown crosses on the legs. He also wore black fingerless gloves with white rhinestones on the knuckles and what looked like black and white tennis shoes. He was holding a short sword in each hand and sheathed them on a cross belt around his back. He then feel to his knees in a bow.

"Lady Pascal!", he said again, a little loudly though he knelt only a foot or so away, "I, Mannix Von Estanel vow to protect this humble village in exchange for magic training from you. A small charge but I am willing!"

Both of the girls stared at quietly, blinking. Pascal got up, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Um...", she looked away with a troubled expression, "How should I say this...? First of all this town doesn't need protection. It's small, doesn't have much product for trade, and is far away from the Pakumen border. A secondly...it's impossible for me to teach you magic..."

"WHAT?!", the man calling himself Mannix jumped to his feet, wide-eyed, "W-why can't you teach me magic? You are one of the greatest mages in the Pakumen empire! Fine, I'll clean your house, do your choirs, your neighbor's choirs, you name it!"

Pascal closed her eyes, still looking like she was holding something back, "No, that's not it. I _could_ teach you about magic...but you are incapable of learning from me."

Mannix gasped and looked offended, "I-I...y-you have just met me! How can you say something like that?!"

Even Kayleigh looked a bit shocked, "P-Pascal, that _was_ a little harsh..."

"Hey, I'm not trying to be rude.", she shrugged, "It's the truth. Look; he's obviously a human. He has round ears and brown eyes. The only thing abnormal about him is his hair. There are only two kinds of people who can use magic; elves and those with elven blood."

Mannix looked like he was just wounded and he glared at Pascal as if she herself had hurt him.

"I don't think you understand!", he yelled straightening up, "I am Mannix Von Estanel; the heir of The Lord of Estanel! And my name means 'great' in ancient Pakumen!"

Pascal shrugged, "Estanel? Never heard of the place. Anyways, I don't care how 'great' you think you are but a human using magic is impossible. Come on, Kayleigh..."

She grabbed Kayleigh's arm and pulled her down the road away from him. Mannix clenched his fingers into a fist.

"This isn't over! I, Mannix Von Estanel will be the most powerful fighter in the Pakumen empire!" He started to turn around when a girl in pigtails pushed passed him.

"Piss off, loser!", she sneered in a high-pitched voice and quickly moved on.

It looked like she was following Kayleigh and Pascal actually. Mannix slowly crept after her. Turning the corner she confronted the girls while drawing large ring-shaped weapon from her back.

"So I've finally found you!", she yelled, "My name is Tira...and I'm going to slit your pretty little throat!"

This girl had her twin-tailed hair black with white bangs. She a green sleeveless top and black short shorts that were both torn as well as a black choker and matching long blue-ish black boots and gloves. The girl was also wearing black eyeliner and lipstick which gave her a gothic look.

"W-what are you talking about?!", stuttered Pascal backing away and drawing her shot-staff for good measure.

"Not you, you dumbass!", Tira yelled, "The pretty one. Oh yeah, I'm going to have fun with you!"

A dark purple aura began to form around her and her weapon and the air started to feel heavy. Kayleigh gasped and Pascal backed away. Even Mannix who was around the corner looked terrified.

"Holly fricking crap, I don't stand a chance against that girl! I'm outta here!", Mannix ran for the town exit.

Pascal swallowed, "K-Kayleigh, can you fight?"

Kayleigh nodded drawing her boomerang, "Y-yeah?"

"Good, we should be able to win if we stick together!", Pascal readied her shot-staff.

Tira laughed manically, "You are joking! I'm gonna tear both of your stomachs open!"

Pascal started casting as Kayleigh hurled her boomerang at Tira. The girl stood on her ring-blade, jumped over the flying weapon and grabbed her own as she continued her pursuit. Pascal just had enough time to cast Fire Ball as Tira flash-stepped aside an swung her blade into the mage. Pascal blacked out instantly and the psychotic girl headed towards Kayleigh. Kayleigh was beyond terrified; her new friend lay motionless in a pool of her own blood, and Kayleigh herself wasn't any better off. With death only a few feet away from her, Kayleigh winced her eyes shut waiting for the painful end.

"Ray!"

Beams of light came down from the sky straight down onto Tira. She screamed in pain as she jumped back. Her left arm was clearly burnt and she glared at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?! I'm going to peel off all of your skin and feed it to the crows!"

"My name is Raine Sage! Tell us who sent you, dark assassin!"

Raine walked passed Kayleigh and raised a metal gem-encrusted staff above her head and a white light surrounded Pascal.

"Bring this soul back from the brink of purgatory...Resurrection!", the light enveloped the mage and pulled her to her feet.

The blood vanished and so did the cut. All that was left was a huge tear in the side of her tank top reveling her skin and bra underneath.

Pascal yawned loudly and a bit of drool ran down her chin, "Slept like a log!"

Kayleigh burst into tears and hugged her tightly, "P-Pascal! I thought you were dead! You were motionless and there was blood..."

Tira crossed her arms holding her ring-blade in one hand.

A crow landed on her shoulder and she looked bored. "You bitches really suck, you know that?", she held her weapon out to her right side and smirked, "I'll kill all of you! And don't rely on the hag to bring you back to life again!"

"That is enough, Tira...", a woman with cat ears and a tail stood on a nearby roof.

She had blond hair, wore a revealing blue unitard and had an extremely voluptuous body. The woman opened a large leather-bound book and flipped through the pages. Pinkish light glowed from around her body as tight rings of energy bound Kayleigh, Pascal, and Raine in place.

Tira clenched her teeth, "And what do you want, you pussy! I was playing here!"

The cat girl jumped down from the roof and landed on her feet, "Our orders were to bring the girl alive, Tira..."

"Get lost or I'll have to play with you, too!", she yelled, "Ah, I can't tell you how long I wanted to sink my blade into that sexy body of yours..."

Raine still had her staff in her hand and noticed that Pascal did as well. She nodded to her and the mage nodded back. Closing their eyes they started casting.

"Ray!"

"Cyclone!"

A tornado of light and stars began to form around the two bickering females and they both noticed a little too late.

"PRISM STARS!"

The twister of light grew more violent and the shackles restraining the three shattered. Raine grabbed Kayleigh and Pascal's wrists and ran to the edge of town.

Kayleigh was amazed, "What was that?"

"A Unison Arte...", Raine responded, "Now listen, that girl with the ring-like sword was too powerful. Didn't you feel that, Pascal? She possessed power similar to that of a Great Spirit. There was noway you two could have defeated her."

"Th-that girl was after me...", Kayleigh couldn't help trembling.

Never before had she been so scared in her life.

"If that is really the case then you are in grave danger.", Raine said sternly, "Pascal?"

"Y-yes ma'am?", the mage looked a little shaken.

"You and Kayleigh should head west and seek out Professor Valentine, a former associate of mine. Kayleigh, you can't fight well, can you?"

Kayleigh was silent for a few seconds, "I thought I could... But it was only play fighting after all..."

"Then I'm going to teach you this arte.", Raine began, "It's not magic but it will help you if you are in danger."

Raine placed her hands over Kayleigh's and closed her eyes, "First Aid!"

A warm light enveloped her covered hand and when she looked at it, all of her cuts were gone.

Kayleigh gasped, "That's amazing..."

"All beings have Divine Power; the power of life. Practice that arte and it's yours. Mastering it may even lead to you learning more healing artes: even Resurrection."

Kayleigh nodded, "You're not coming with us, Professor Sage?"

"No...", Raine shook her head, "My place is Halten and the lab. Pascal can protect you. You can do this, Pascal, just don't stand up to anyone who seems to powerful."

Pascal nodded, "I won't let anyone down, Raine. That's a promise."

With one last look at her home and her cousin, Pascal turned around and headed west. Kayleigh smiled at Raine and followed. The girl from Nacoden was frightened but she felt a bit more comfortable with a comrade and an new arte under her belt.

~End of Chapter 6~


	7. The Ivy Blade Versus The Beast Tamer

~Chapter 7~

It had been about ten minutes since Kayliegh and Pascal had left Halten. The girl from another world couldn't help worrying about the people they had left behind.

"I hope Professor Sage will be okay. And the villagers...", she began, "Those girls were scary. Especially that Tira girl..."

"Raine will be fine.", Pascal reassured her, "She may be a cleric but she has elven blood like me so she can use some powerful magic as well. You saw that light attack; it even hurt that psycho with the hula hoop!"

"I guess you are right, but I'm still worried. And if the villagers get hurt like that woman at the bakery, well...I would just feel awful.", Kayleigh looked away and tears started to form in her eyes.

Pascal gasped and ran to the other side where she was now facing, "Whoe, hey! Calm down, everything will be honky-dory once we find this Professor Valentine, m'kay?"

The mage gave her a hug and Kayleigh returned the embrace for once.

"You're right...", Kayleigh said, "I've always wanted to be brave and optimistic, so I followed Lium around. But without him, I guess I'm just a weak scaredycat..."

"You sure mention this friend of yours a lot.", Pascal teased, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kayleigh blushed deeply, "N-no, it's nothing like that! H-he's just a friend I grew up with. See, I am the mayor's daughter and I was always alone and sheltered so-"

"Yeah, that's enough.", Pascal gave her a gentle shove and walked ahead of her, "I'll help you find him, okay? If it finally gets me out of that village!"

She couldn't help feeling a little guilty but smiled, "Thank you, Pascal. And...I want to go back to Halten...eventually. If anything happens...it will be my responsibility to atone for it."

For once, a look of determination filled the girl's eyes. Pascal smiled and nodded.

"You've got it, sister!", she gave her a thumbs up and kept walking.

~Skit: Professor Valentine~

Kayleigh: "Pascal? What's Professor Valentine like?"

Pascal: "Dunno, I never met him. Raine said he was an old friend of hers or something... But I've never heard the name until now."

Kayleigh: "A friend who she never talks about?"

Pascal: "Oh, I know! I bet he's a super hot guy who Raine was crushing on back in the day, and she was too embarrassed to speak of it!"

Kayleigh: *blushing* "A-a hot professor?"

Pascal: *smirking* "Getting kinda warm ourselves, aren't we?"

Kayleigh: *wide-eyed* "N-no! I-I'm not that kind of girl!"

Pascal: *closed-eyed smirk* "Oh Kayleigh! I had no idea you swung that way. And all this time I thought you liked men!"

Kayleigh: *blushing brightly* "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" *runs off*

Pascal: *shrugs* "Oh...I guess she really _is _in a hurry to see Professor Valentine. What a weird girl..."

~End of Skit~

About an hour later they had reached a large four-story house made of stone built in the middle of the forest. It had a long chimney that currently produced no smoke and tall double doors at the front stoop. The windows were round, iron, rings with crosses in the middle. There seemed to be little to no light within.

"What a gloomy-looking place...", Pascal began, pacing to the front door, "I bet Professor Valentine is a wrinkled old man with a beard. I mean, who would build a huge mansion in the middle of the woods?"

"Maybe he just likes his privacy...", Kayleigh suggested in a hushed voice.

To be honest, this place was giving her the creeps. Pascal lifted the doors large, brass, dragon-shaped knocker and dropped it against the oak. There was a loud, echoing, bang as it hit the door which made Kayleigh jump back.

"P-Pascal! St-stop being scary!", she whispered.

"Hey, did _I _build this place?", Pascal glanced back without turning her head away from the door.

About a minute had passed and there was no answer. Perhaps nobody was home, they didn't hear the knock, or the house was so large that they hadn't reached the door yet. It must have been the last possibility for the girls could hear footsteps approaching.

Pascal had an eery grin on her face, "And this is the part where an ancient butler with a hooked nose answers the door...", she whispered.

"PASCAL, YOU ARE NOT FUNNY!", Kayleigh yelled louder than she meant to.

The person who answered the door raised his eyebrows at the two girls, "My, we have some loud guests today. Lower your voices; the professor doesn't like obnoxious young girls..."

He wasn't ancient at all and didn't even have a hooked-nose. The man appeared just a few years older than Lium, was slightly muscular, had dark tanned skin and light blue hair. He had dark blue tattoos on his face and arms, wore a gold colored, sleeveless shirt, red baggy pants, and over it all a brown, sleeveless jacket with long coat-tails and a matching hat.

Kayleigh's eye widened and she blushed slightly, "S-sorry..."

Pascal's eye narrowed and she crossed her arms, "Obnoxious?! I find that offensive, Mr. Butler!"

"I am not a butler.", the man spoke not unkindly, "My name is Lester F. Claus and I'm a scholar of magic who lives with the professor. I for one do not mind cute, free-spirited, young women. Follow me..."

He gave a light smile and headed into the house. Pascal closed her eyes and smirked.

"Cute and free-spirited... That's more like it.", Pascal said as she followed while keeping out of earshot, "Hey Kayleigh, what do _you_ think of him."

Kayleigh crossed her arms, "_I _have no opinion on the matter, Pascal..."

Pascal giggled and Clause brought them into a huge, round library in the center of the mansion. Kayleigh had never seen anything like it.

"Or visitors always come to see the professor, so this is a normal protocol to us. Please wait here; I will go and fetch Valentine..." Clause exited the library from the opposite side of where the entered and disappeared though the sound of one climbing stairs could be heard.

Pascal relaxed and placed her hands behind her head, "Still feeling scared?", she said teasingly.

"Well...", Kayleigh looked in the direction he had left, "Mr Lester seems nice enough. But what about-"

Suddenly they could heard footsteps getting closer. The unseen stairs were being descended not just by on pair but two. Clause emerged from the left side of the door way, stood to the right and bowed slightly. The person who flowed entered as well. Pascal and Kayleigh were both surprised by the professor's appearance; the _women _who was Valentine had very light purple, almost white hair which was cut short and a wore an indigo garment much like the cat girl from Halten. This women wore gold colored gauntlets with purple details on them. Her thigh-high boots matched her unitard and unlike Tira's comrade was considerably more top heavy to say the least.

"I am Isabella Valentine...", she said coolly and with light blue eyes that pierced right through the two girls, "What business do you have with me...?"

* * *

Kayleigh had to pause to take this all in, _Professor Valentine is a women?! ...And why do I feel flat all of a sudden...?_

Pascal made a closed-eyed, fox-like grin, "What do you think of her...?", she whispered.

Kayleigh tried not to kick her as she kept her eyes on the speaker, politely, "W-we have come from Halten. M-my name is Kayleigh and this is Pascal...from Halten. We were attacked by two women who used strange artes...and Professor Sage sent us here..."

"Enough...", Valentine held up her hand and gracefully strided over to a bookshelf and pulled out a certain leather-bound book, "Raine Sage sent you two, you say? Tell me about these women..."

Pascal was the one who answered, "Well one kinda looked like a cat and sorta dressed like you and the other was kinda psycho...and had a hula hoop!"

Kayleigh nearly face-palmed but restrained herself in her current public. A certain shine flashed in Valentine's eyes and she turned around from the bookshelf.

"Do you mean...a ring-blade?", she gave the young mage a not unkind yet serious look.

"Um, yeah. It was all sharp and metal like a sword.", Pascal said nodding, "Why do you ask? Are they rare? Limited edition?"

"Very rare and limited edition...", the busty woman replied, "And their is only one known 'psycho' who wields one: Tira the Death Dancer..."

Kayleigh's eyes widened, "Th-that's her! Tira! D-do you know her?"

The professor looked away with remorse, "She is the reason I became an alchemist..."

"That girl is an alchemist?!", Pascal's eyes widened.

"No...my father was an alchemist...", she blinked and Kayleigh could have sworn she saw a brief sign of a tear, "But because of her, he died. That girl is connected to an organization: Neogaia."

"Nia Whata?", Pascal failed to repeat.

"Neogaia...'new earth'...", Valentine clarified, "Originally it was a group of activist hoping to unite the two countries of Pakumen and Kamalari but after the death of it's former leader, another man bent on domination took over. He employed mercenaries and assassins. Tira was an assassin they hired. She was always, as you say, psychotic and killed her own foster parents when she was a child. Some say she has the power of an evil spirit..."

"Raine Sage said something like that.", Kayleigh added, "Can you help us? Oh, Pascal, what was that thing that you and Professor Sage were so interested about? About me?"

"Oh yeah!", Pascal reached into her waist-pouch and pulled out a photo and handed it to the woman, "Found this picture in a cave and several others just like it in different places. I've got more!"

Looking from the picture to Kayleigh, she nodded, "I see...I have no doubt that Neogaia is sending assassins after her. Very well, I will lend you my assistance."

Kayleigh nodded, beaming, "Thank you, Professor Valentine. I feel so much better we have someone as knowledgeable as you on our side!"

"Please...just call me Ivy.", she said, "Pascal, where did you find this picture?"

"In an underground ruin south of Lilibron.", the mage answered smiling.

"Then that is where we must go.", Ivy responded closing her book, "Clause, prepare a travel bag."

Claus nodded and headed out of the library. Kayleigh's eyes widened.

"You are coming with us?", she asked shocked.

"I must explore these ruins.", Ivy said seriously, "Something about this is connected to Neogaia, and I will find out..."

Clause returned with a bag of supplies and attached it to his belt, "I assume you want me to come too?"

"Yes.", nodded Ivy, "Lester F. Clause is the most knowledgeable human when it comes to magic. Ancient ruins are one of his specialties."

She directed this at the girls. Clause walked over to Kayleigh and knelt.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Miss Kayleigh.", he gently took her hand and kissed it.

Kayleigh blushed slightly yet smiled, "Thank you very much, Mr. Clause."

"Just Clause is fine.", he got up and smiled warmly, "If you don't mind leading the way, Miss Pascal."

"Rightee-yo, boss!", Pascal punched her fist into the air and shouldered her staff, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

The group had been walking in the woods for a few minutes now with Pascal leading and Kayleigh following close behind. Being new to this world, she had no idea how long it would take to reach Lilibron. For all she knew, it could be an hour or even several days away. She chose to save this question for later though. Suddenly they heard footsteps: pretty loud footsteps. From the left came a very large man with a long black beard that split in two. He wore a black cylindrical hat and a long, yellow with white on the shoulders, fur jacket that covered most of his body. Underneath her wore a black shirt and pants with yellow Chinese-like designs as well as black boots. He was accompanied by two dogs the size of wolves. One was dark blue with a white underside and the other was blue-ish grey with teal ring-like patterns on it's fur. The dark blue had serious-looking eyes with a scar across the left but the blue-grey's were small, round, and had no fight in them.

"I have come for that girl.", the large man said in a deep, strong voice, motioning to Kayleigh, "Do not think ill of me, for this is not for my own benefit."

"We know...", answered Ivy who stood behind Kayleigh, "You are of Neogaia and your group wants her because of the prophecies."

"That is correct...", the man answered, "My name is Jiao...the Monster Tamer. If you do not hand the girl over to me, I will have to use force."

"You know well that we'd never do that.", answered Clause who was leaning against a tree to the left side of the party.

"Very well...", Jiao drew a huge metal hammer from behind his back, "Then we must fight. Try to forgive me in the afterlife. Repede! Noishe!"

The dogs bolted toward the group and and Jiao took his time following.

Clause walked over next to Ivy and behind Kayleigh, "Here's the plan: Pascal, you and Kayleigh stand a distance from the enemies but close enough to cast artes, I'll stay behind you casting buffs. And Ivy...you know what to do."

Ivy only nodded and calmly walked toward the approaching dogs. Pascal readied her shot-staff and Kayleigh shouldered her boomerang, gulping.

"Okay, we want to start with the dogs. Get ready...", Clause pulled out a book similar to the one the cat girl had and started flipping through the glowing pages.

Pascal closed her eyes, "Hither and yon..."

Ivy drew a sword and waited for the dogs to get into range. They were both about seven feet away when she swung.

_What is...?_, Kayleigh thought wondering how Ivy was going to attack with her targets so far away.

Suddenly her sword extended and lashed out like a whip and it cut the beasts simultaneously before they came in five feet of her. The woman had hardly moved at all. Kayleigh gasped.

"Wind Needle!"

"Acuteness!"

Green spears hit the already falling dogs as a light covered Ivy's extending sword. Ivy continued to lash out at the dogs, sending them flying this way and that. Her whip-like blade was sparking with mauve electricity.

Jiao narrowed his eyes, "Isabella Valentine of the Ivy Blade. We meet at last..."

Ivy sent the dogs flying into a tree and her sword retracted, "Correct... You still wish to fight us?"

"I must...", Jiao charged at her with his hammer.

She lashed her sword out at him but he used his massive weapon to block. Meanwhile the monsters, Noishe and Repede had gotten up and were now charging at Kayleigh, Pascal, and Clause. Clause flipped through his magic-infused book.

"Deep Mist!", a fog covered the beasts in attempt to lower their accuracy.

"Azure seas! Spalooosh!", Pascal waved her staff and doused the dogs with high-pressurized water.

They fell back but they kept coming closer. Kayleigh lighted her boomerang and hurled it at them, knocking them back and caught her weapon as it returned. Ivy was holding back Jiao but so far they were at an impasse; he was stronger than her yet she was more agile than him.

Pascal stepped out farther as the dogs came close, "Scorching flames burst...Pyrogenic Ring!"

Flames surrounded her and blasted the beasts just as they fell upon her. She stepped over their knocked-out bodies and ran over to Ivy and Jiao.

"Let's go, guys!", she yelled.

Clause and Kayleigh did so. When they approached Ivy, Kayleigh held her hands together and closed her eyes.

"First Aid!", a white light surrounded Ivy who felt a little stamina returned to her.

"Acuteness!", Clause cast another light that enveloped her blade. Pascal slid behind Jiao and started shooting him machine gun-style. Finally Ivy hit him with her snake-sword from underneath, lifted his large body up and slammed him back into the ground.

"Th-that's it...", Jiao breathed heavily, "I withdraw..."

* * *

Ivy retracted her swords and sheathed it, "My task...is far from complete..."

Kayleigh, Pascal, and Clause posed behind her. Jiao used his hammer to lean on as he lifted himself up. Ivy held her blade to his throat and looked into his eyes.

"Ivy, don't!", Kayleigh said to her, "He withdraws: this fight is over."

"The girl speaks the truth...", he winced and truly showed no signs of hostility.

Ivy put away her sword and Jiao whistled. Three large bird-like creatures came down from the tree tops. The largest one was huge and had a little pink-haired girl in a black dress and wearing a hat similar to Jiao's say on its back.

"Arietta, it's time to surrender...", Jiao walked over to the giant bird and sat behind her.

The two smaller birds picked up Noishe and Repede and all three flew off above the threes.

"You are aware...", Ivy began, "That letting that man go only ensured his later return?"

Kayleigh nodded, "Maybe it does, but if you killed him...then you'd be no better than Tira."

Ivy's eyes narrowed but then she smiled, "You are right... Thank you for that advice.", she did a survey of the area to ensure they were clear to keep moving, "Pascal, lead the way to Lilibron."

"Yes ma'am!", Pascal make a fox grin and went on ahead, shouldering her staff.

Kayleigh smiled and went ahead of Ivy to follow Pascal.

When the two girls got out of earshot Clause approached her, "I haven't seen you smile in years, Isabella."

"That girl...she just reminds me of someone I met a long time ago...", Ivy close her eyes remembering, "That brown-haired boy in red...Lloyd Irving."

~End of Chapter 7~


	8. Enter Mannix! Pakuman's Strongest!

~Tales of Namco: Chapter 8~

~Several hours earlier~

Mannix had put a few miles between him and that town. The thought of the girl with the ring blade still haunted him. As he slowed his walking speed, he balled his hands into fists.

_Dammit!, _he though, gritting his teeth, _That little bitch! Her power; what the hell was that?! _

He broke into a sprint in the direction he was going in. Even to him, he had no idea where he was going but in reality he had been going south from Halten. Suddenly he threw his arms into the air.

"I AM MANNIX VON ESTANEL!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, "NO MAN OR WOMAN IS MORE POWERFUL THAN I! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS LORD MAXWELL HIMSELF!"

Mannix broke into an insane and wide-eyed laugh. He drew his swords and started to take out his interesting rage on several nearby trees. A few minutes later, there were large splintering gouges in the trunks but no trees had been fallen. Mannix stood in the open, breathing heavily until he threw his swords to the ground and fell onto his back. He closed his eyes and continued breathing, his flat yet muscular chest rising and falling.

After about twenty minutes he had rising, looking much less crazed and collected his previously discarded blades. Sheathing them on his back, he continued south. He wasn't one to read, not even maps, so he had no clue where he was going. Once Mannix chose a path, he stayed on it. Finally he reached the edge of the forest and was faced with a grassy field. A dirt path crossed horizontally in front of him and to the right, about 50 feet away was a stone archway that sported different flags on the top. The middle flag was emblazoned with the Pakuman insignia; a yellow circle with a 1/3rd chunk missing from the right side. Mannix had always been reminded of a wheel of cheese whenever he saw it, but now something entirely different was on his mind.

"A town!", he said aloud, "Civilization! I can stock up on supplies and learn what I can about that loopy chick and then follow her."

He ran down the dirt path towards the town gate. As he got closer, he saw the town name was engraved into the large archway: Freebourg. The town beyond the gate appeared to be an old European-style harbor town. Men where carrying crates and pushing wagons from place to place as vendors sold food and other goods at stalls.

"Wow...", Mannix exclaimed, "And who would have known that I was close to the ocean? This'll be a great place to buy some stuff and search for information."

The green-haired man was about to look at a stall to his immediate left when his ears detected upbeat music coming from the center of town. Clearly distracted, he ran for the center square out of curiosity. Both locals and sailors were crowding around the source and Mannix had to push through the thick ring of spectators to see. What he then witnessed caused his jaw to drop.

A pink-haired girl in a long ponytail, a short sleeved jacket with long coattails, and very baggy red pants was sitting on a broom that was levitating several feet off of the ground.

"Gather around for the show, guys!", she yelled in a high-pitched voice, "I will show you magic that few humans have ever seen!"

The crowd cheered and the girl closed her large pink eyes and a red, luminescent ring started to surround her. She pointed a finger into the air.

"FIREBALL!", a small ball flew into the air and exploded like a firework.

There was more cheering and Mannix smirked.

"My lucky day...", he chuckled, "I've found a seaside village _and _a mage! The great spirit of luck is flashing her breasts at me today!"

The girl pointed to a little boy who stood at the front of the crowd. He was holding a large blue and white-striped ball that was larger than his own head.

"You there, may I see your ball?", she asked kindly, "I'll give it back when I'm done!"

The boy nodded shyly and placed the ball in the center of the ring and ran back to the crowd. The girl closed her eyes once again and a blue casting circle appeared around her.

She pointed her finger at the ball, "TRACTOR BEAM!", a light blue pillar of light came down on the ball and the large, spherical object rose about ten feet into the air. When the light vanished, the ball plummeted toward the ground and and bounced into the child's open arms.

He smiled and the crowd erupted in applause. The girl stood up on her broom and bowed.

"Thank you, everyone and now for the grand finally!", she started casting once again and launched a countless number of Fireballs into the air.

The girl jumped down from the broom, which was still several feet in the air as the fireworks exploded. As the audience cheered, she came around the circle holding an upside-down witch's hat. Everyone dropped Gald into it as she passed.

"I'm going to use this Gald to buy some Orange Gels and then the next show will start in an hour!"

She waved and everyone started to depart. The floating broom lowered from the air a few feet and the girl sat on her floating perch to count her money. Mannix walked over to her, slow clapping.

"So you are a real mage, right?", he asked rhetorically, "Then grant me this request: teach me your magic! Gald is a non-issue 'cause I'm a hunter."

He placed his shoulder on the end of her broom and leaned on it. The girl closed her eyes, smiling, and shook her head.

"Sorry", she answered, "But only elves can use magic naturally."

"Dammit!", he cursed rather loudly and pulled away, "It's the same damn thing everywhere! 'Only elves', 'only elves', _screw elves!_"

Mannix kicked at the ground angrily. The girl laughed, clearly amused. He turned around to face her, making fists.

"It's not funny!", he yelled, "I am the great Mannix von Estanel! I refuse to let anyone be stronger than me, be them human or elf!"

The girl half opened her eyes and smirked. Mannix failed to notice her casting as her eyes were closed.

"Tractor Beam!", the familiar blue light enveloped Mannix's body and lifted him up several feet and dropped him hard on his ass.

"Ow!", he yelled rubbing his bottom as he lay on the ground, "You bitch..."

The mage descended closer, still smirking, "What is your obsession with being strong? Sure, humans can't learn magic by themselves but they can do other things. I've heard of wise humans controlling lesser spirits."

His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock, "Really?! How do I control spirits?"

She shrugged and closed her eyes, "I don't know. I'm a mage, not a summoner. Hey, you seem like an interesting guy to hang around. My business requires me to travel. After showing a town the same Artes over and over again they quickly get bored. What do you say? Do you wanna find some spirits?"

Mannix thought it over for a few seconds, _If I look for spirits, I may loose track of the brat with the hula hoop. But I'd have a better chance of beating her if I can use magic... _

He nodded and held out his hand, "You got yourself a deal. But I'm the leader, m'kay?"

"You've got it!", the mage said enthusiastically, "By the way, my name is Arche Klein; nice to meet you! I'm pretty sure I caught your name already."

"Yeah, so first we gotta pick up some Gels and stuff and then I gotta get some information about a certain girl..."

"Oh! Do you wanna go on a date with her?", Arche asked smirking.

"Something like that...", Mannix gripped the hilt of one of his swords.

* * *

After they bought some Gels and Bottles, Mannix and Arche headed for a bar that they heard rumors about. According to some villagers, travelers and mercenaries would stop there for mead. It was a perfect place to get info about the girl with the ring-blade.

The bar was in the basement of an apothecary and it was very dimly lit by several lanterns. A man in the far corner was playing a large black piano and nearly all the tables were full of drinking sailors and hunters. Mannix spied a bar stool and snatched it for himself.

"Yo, barkeep!", he called, "Get me some mead. ...And whatever the chick wants?"

Arche stood up awkwardly with nowhere to sit, "You should really give the last seat to a cute girl, Manny..."

"Hey, I'm buying you a drink; keep your pants on.", he said as the bartender gave him his drink, "Or take 'em off; whateves... By the way, you can sit on my lap."

The mage whacked him upside the head with her broom, "I'll whatever you have.", she said to the bartender.

Mannix gritted his teeth and ignored the petty attack.

_Like a man..._, he thought.

He leaned against the counter and cleared his throat, "By the way...I'm looking for a girl. A little shorter than me. Carries a sword shaped like a ring..."

A few surrounding customers got quiet. The bartender looked at him oddly.

"I don't know anyone like that...", and he turned away.

Just then, a large man in a black cloak got up from behind Mannix and approached him. Mannix didn't look back as he stood near him.

"Do not pursue that girl...", the man spoke in a deep voice with a slight African accent, "She has been malfested by the dark spirit..."

Mannix turned around, interested. Arche who was standing right next to Mannix was in front of the man too and looked rather freaked out.

"Malfested by a spirit...", the spiky green head repeated cockily, "Sounds pretty badass. Where can I find this spirit? Think he can 'malfest' me too?"

"This spirit is not like the Great Spirits or any lesser spirit.", the man warned, "It will overtake you and make you a servant to the darkness."

At closer look the man was bald and his skin was very dark and his left eye was oddly gold in color.

"A servant, huh...?", Mannix asked nodding, "That sucks; I don't take orders very well... Now back to the girl..."

"Do not pursue the girl.", the dark skinned man warned again, "None must learn of her powers. They should not exist in the first place. I will tell you her title and goal but no more. The Dancer of Death is after the girl in legend. The girl no one knows anything about."

"A legend no one knows? What the fu-?", right way Mannix remembered something and his eyes widened.

_The girl; the one with Pascal!_, he thought, _The hula loop was after her and I r__an away! _

Mannix jumped up from the bar and ran past Arche, the man, and up the stairs.

Arche gasped, "Manny? What's wrong?!"

She ran passed the man, who looked very stern, and after Mannix.

"Those fools must not learn the truth...", the man said to himself while picking up a large object wrapped in cloth from against the wall, "If they seek the dark power than I must stop them. This is why I live..."

* * *

Mannix stood near the archway, gritting his teeth, "Crap! Why did I run? I was so fricking close! That girl; she's the key to finding it! And now she's most likely dead! CRAP! WHAT DID I DO?!"

Arche was out of breath when she finally caught up to him, "Manny, are you nuts? Calm the heck down! What's the problem?"

"The girl of legend... I saw her...", Mannix explained breathing heavily, "But then that ring-blade bitch; the Dancer of Death... If she's dead then I lost her! My dark power, why?!"

He fell to his knees and Arche sighed.

She knelled over him, "Did you _see_ the girl die? She might have escaped. Even if she didn't, it's not like this 'Death Dancer' vanished into thin air. We can get more info on her and find her."

Arche smiled at him and he got up, composing himself.

"You're right...", he said calmly and confidently, "This is not the end. We should go back to Halten where the girls last were. Either we'll find the 'legend girl' or find out where she is. Or where the Death Dancer is, whatever, we can make this crap WORK!"

"Wahoo!", Arche yelled, punching the air, "That's the spirit, Manny!"

"'Cept one problem...", Mannix began, "The hell do I get back to Halten from here?"

* * *

Arche was leading Mannix through the forest once again but this time heading north. She flew a few paces ahead on her broom.

"This forest could be dangerous but if we want to get back to Halten, this is the fastest route.", she called back.

"Dangerous? Ha!", Mannix laughed, "I had no problem getting through her before. Only enemies I had were _trees_! Nobody wants to mess with me; I'm too damn manly!"

Arche looked ahead sceptically, "Right..."

They were walking for a while and had to be a little over a mile in. Just then, a javelin fell from the sky and would have skewered Arche if she didn't just back up on her broom.

"Yikes!", she exclaimed, "What the hell?!"

"Aw shoot!", a voice yelled, "I meant to hit the spiky green-head. You okay, miss?"

A young man jumped down from the treetops. He had spiky red hair and was dressed in a zebra-print pants. The rugged-looking stranger had no shirt and tattoos all over his tan and toned body. On his back was a quiver holding several identical looking javelins.

Arche jumped off of her broom and it disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, "What's the big idea? And what the hell are you wearing?!"

"The name's Moses Sandor and I'm the best bandit around.", he said pointing to himself, "We only want to hurt that guy, not you, Miss. Just come with me, we'll find a town full of dirty thugs, I 'sell' you and once I get the Gald you can kick their asses and escape or whatever."

"How about we kick _your _ass right now instead?", Mannix drew his swords ready to fight this guy.

Moses shook his head, "Nah! That ain't the way it works. We're gonna start by stealin' all your stuff."

He whistled and a second man jumped down from above. This person had spiky, redish-brown hair, a torn black vest, yellow baggy pants with Chinese-like patterns around the cuffs, and a tiger pelt around his waist which made him look like he had a tail.

"Meet my partner, Xiba.", Sandor introduced, "Never go anywhere without 'im."

"Can we get some lunch as soon as we get to town?", Xiba asked, smiling, "I'm starved!"

"You got it, Xiba!", the bandit leader called, "Time to get to work!"

"Time to get to work, eh?", Mannix smirked, "Well guess what? I'm your boss and I say your asses are fired!"

He charged at the bandits with raised swords and Arche started casting as Moses drew a new javelin and Xiba a long metal staff. For the first time since meeting the Dancer or Death, Mannix felt like the strongest man in the world.

~End of Chapter 8~


End file.
